The Mansion on Crestford Hill
by John of Faith
Summary: When the 02 Digidestined and Cody's grandfather go on an American road trip and the car breaks down, the only way to get help is to enter a spooky mansion. My first fic of 2002. ^^


All characters are property of Toei Animation. This piece of work was inspired from Nickelodeon's "Two Heads Are Better Than None" Kenan and Kel movie. Enjoy!  
  


**The Mansion on Crestford Hill  
Chapter One  
The Breaking  
  
**

"Are we all set?" asked Yolei to Mr. Hida, Cody's grandfather. She, Cody, Mr. Hida, Davis, Ken, T.K., Kari and their Digimon were all going on a road trip in America. Mr. Hida looked up from the car. They were finally in America, bored from the plane ride.  
"Yep, we're all ready to go!" Mr. Hida replied. Cody looked kind of uneasy. Gatomon, noticing this, pounced over to him.  
Gatomon said, "Cody, are you okay? What's wrong?" Cody looked down to Gatomon.  
"Well, if you really want to know..." began Cody, "Upamon gets car-sick." Everyone laughed.  
After the laughter calmed down, Davis spoke up. "With a stomach like that, of course he'll get car-sick!" Even more laughter followed. Even Ken and Minomon laughed!  
"So we're all ready! Okay, let's go!" said Minomon. Everyone agreed and got into the car.  
  
"One hundred-thousand-million bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred-thousand-million bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, nine hundred-ninety nine thousand-nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall!" began the six children and six Digimon. Mr. Hida looked in the car mirror.  
"Would you please keep it down? I'm trying to drive! And with this American car with the steering wheel on the left, it's making me crazy!" DemiVeemon laughed.  
"No problem, sir! We'll quiet down!" replied Davis. And the group continued.  
"Nine hundred-ninety nine thousand-nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, nine hundred-ninety nine thousand-nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, nine hundred-ninety nine thousand-nine hundred and ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall!" they whispered. Mr. Hida sighed.  
"This will take a long time," said Mr. Hida, "a very long time."  
  
"Six thousand-four hundred and thirty nine bottles of beer on the wall, six thousand-four hundred and thirty nine bottles of beer..." said the group right before they collapsed.  
"When will we get there?" asked Poromon.  
"Technically, Poromon, T.K. said that we're just traveling America, so we're not really going anywhere!" replied Patamon. Upamon let out an uneasy sigh.  
"I hope we get wherever we're going soon..." he muttered. Suddenly, rain began to fall. Then lightning struck the road.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed. The road became slippery, and fell down the small hill of which they were driving. This withdrew another scream.  
"DAVIS, I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A JERK!!!" yelled Yolei over the screaming.  
"THAT'S O - WAIT, YOU CALLED ME A JERK?!?!?!?!?!" Davis yelled. The car suddenly landed with a _thud_. Everyone paused. The only sound was the rain hitting the ground. T.K. broke the silence.  
"Is everyone all right?" asked T.K. "Sound off!"  
"My head..."  
"Davis, doesn't your head always hurt?"  
"Gatomon! Are you alright?"  
"Cats have nine lives, remember?"  
"Upamon! Grandfather! Are you okay?"  
"I think I'm okay, Cody...Got anything to eat?"  
"Yes, young Hida, I am fine."  
"Ken! You okay?"  
"Yeah, Minomon..."  
"Oh my gosh, Poromon!!!"  
"Don't worry, Yolei, I'm fine!"  
T.K. spoke. "I'm all fine, too. Patamon?"  
Patamon flew up. "My wings are okay, but I've seen better days." Everyone sighed.  
"Mr. Hida, try starting the car!" said Minomon.  
Mr. Hida replied, "Good idea." He inserted the ignition key. The car rumbled, but stopped suddenly.  
"I believe we may have lost some car parts on the hill." said Mr. Hida.  
"But how will we continue our ride?" asked DemiVeemon.   
"You kids can go to the next town. According to the map," Mr. Hida fumbled for the map, "I believe we're near a town called Crestford."   
Yolei replied, "Okay then! We'll just Digivolve our Digimon, and -" started Yolei. Gatomon interrupted her.  
"Yolei, we're all a bit too weak. I think you'll have to walk there." Everyone sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
How did you like it? Please review! My first fic chapter of 2002. ^^   
  
  
**  
**


End file.
